In certain instances, pilots of vehicles may leave the control area of the vehicle. For example, pilots may take a break, attend to certain systems of the vehicle, and/or leave the control area for other reasons. In certain such instances, the pilot may end up in danger and/or may be prevented from returning to the control area. Such instances may place the pilot and/or the vehicle in danger. For example, the vehicle may continue to be operating after the pilot has left the control area. If the pilot is then unable to return to the control area, the vehicle may continue to move and may, for example, continue moving and potentially hit another object and/or may move away from a stranded pilot.